projectreaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Maul
Solomon Maul - Reaper King of Modification. History Solomon is originally introduced as the Mysterious Stranger, helping Genesis when he can to make sure Genesis becomes good. Little is known about him until Ekdahl sees him and they instantly start fighting. Ekdahl explains that the Stranger's name is Solomon Maul, a extreamly dangerous man from the first Reaper War. He was known for his merciless brutality and his sadistic enjoyment of Battle. his abilities in fighting combat even Mars Ultor. and his skills are said to be second to none. why he is taking a good path is unknown considering his evil past. He is very powerful being able to take down Kaos and Masamura in one hit as well as have the combat respect of Ekdahl which most Reapers and Reaper Kings alike fear. Personality and Appearance In the first Reaper war he had a very calm personality even though he often killed people for seemingly entertainment purposes, but was later reveiled to have been because he didn't believe anyone else existed besides himself taking an extreame "I think therefore i am" definition to his character. In the second Reaper war He still had a calm personality but he avoids killing people. He usually has sharp eyes and red mid length hair. His weapons include two red daggers. His eyes are red like usual reapers but when he is enraged he has been known to have them turn yellow. He usually wears black pants and a white shirt as well as a black cloak and sandles. Abilities Modification - Can modify anything he wishes at will. It is his main power that causes all of his others. In his "range" he is practically invincable and Immortal. He can Manipulate anything in a given area. Which has been shown to be anything within his sight. Anatomical Liberation - can detatch his body at will. also can allow him to fly. it makes him immune to slicing attacks and blunt attacks because his body just reattaches or he doesn't react to damage. he does not bleed. He can also put pain and damage into another person. at times when someone attacks him it affects the attacker instead. Anatomical Liberation Duo - can detatch other people at will with anything or anyone he desires. he can put someone's head on someone else's shoulders, attatch their head to the top of a door, or even remove people's arms and/or legs are a few examples of things he did with this ability. he usually uses this to heavily confuse people. in one encounter he completely rearanged someone's entire limb structure into such a strange way that it made his comrads run from him when he seeked help. He can even remove organs without killing someone. Invulnerablility - cannot be damaged because his body can dislocate itself at will. he is the only person in the entire series to never take damage. Enhansed swordsmanship - he has a large amount of ability with bladed weapons, which in increased with his body being able to detatch itself making his hands have an extreamly large amount of speed and range. Precognition - can see things a couple miniutes before they happen. Body Part Substitution - if he "looses" a body part he can replace it with practicly anything. he replaced his arm with a sword in a fight once. Bionic Physiology - after the technology age came about he could replace his body parts with machinery making him cybernetic. his body parts are stored somewhere usually. Additional limbs - can take another person's limbs to get more hands for his abilities. Emotional Control - can exchange emotions into other people. Muffin Generation - Has the ability to summon, or bring muffins into existance. They can be cinnimon, chocolate, poppy seed, or blueberry muffins. Though, normal sugary muffins can be summoned as well. This Muffin power, gives him the ability to summon muffins to his heart's content, and gives him a constant source of food.